Project Gotham Racing 2
2 Car List & 2 Track List Project Gotham Racing 2 (Usually abbreviated to PGR2) is a racing game for the Xbox. Developed by Bizarre Creations and published by Microsoft, PGR2 is the sequel to Project Gotham Racing(2001) and is the second title in the Project Gotham Racing series. In PGR, the game requires a combination of driving fast enough to meet the challenge set, and scoring enough Kudos points to advance. Kudos points are gained through the player's driving skills, such as power sliding around a corner at speed, or overtaking other drivers in the race. Kudos points are used to unlock new cars. The Kudos system, challenges set, available cars and the tracks around which players race were expanded greatly from the original. PGR2 supports Xbox Live and allows players to race against other people all around the world. However, Xbox Live did disconnect since 2010 for the Original Xbox. Additionally, the game features an in-game garage to play the cult-classic Geometry Wars. It also features an ingame showroom where players can actually test drive vehicles or exchange Kudos Tokens for it. PGR2 as of January 11 , 2013 is compatible with the Xbox 360 through a downloadable update. Gameplay Single Player There are three main parts to the single player game: Kudos World Series, Arcade Racing and Time Attack. In Kudos World Series the player has to complete a series of races in 14 different categories of vehicles. The player begins with just three cars in the Compact Sports Series and eventually can have access to 104 cars (120 cars after purchase of the downloadable content). Most cars can be bought in exchange for kudos tokens, although some can only be obtained by completing enough races at a high level. In Arcade Racing there are 60 medals available, 20 each for street racing, timed runs and cone challenges. Each race is with a car and track that you must race in. Time attack does not use kudos, where the purpose is for the player to try to get round the circuits as fast as possible. The player can either choose circuit or car challenges. In circuit challenge, the player can choose from a selection of up to 92 circuits and then choose any car to race in. In car challenge the player can choose from a selection of up to 104 cars and race on a predetermined circuit. In both styles circuits and cars may only be chosen if they have previously been unlocked in Kudos World Series or Arcade Racing. If you enter the showroom, you can view and test drive all cars on a test track. You can also race against a ghost car that got the record time. If you like the car and have enough kudos, you can exchange Kudos Tokens for it. Quick Battles Basically a racing game's version of a sport's game 'exhibition.' Choose from most of the game's cars, and race on any of the courses. Can choose from Street Race, Dual Race and CPU Race. or (novice), (easy), (medium), (hard), and (expert). Below are the list of cars available in this mode. Maker Make --------------------------------------------------------- Compact Sports Lancia Delta Integrale Evo Volkswagen R32 Renault Clio V6 Honda Civic Type-R (J) Ford Focus RS Volkswagen New Beetle RSi Seat Leon Cupra R MINI Cooper S Sports Convertible BMW Z4 3.0i Honda S2000 Porsche Boxster S Toyota MR2 Spyder Mazda Miata MX-5 Audi TT Roadster Coupe Audi TT 3.2 Quattro BMW M3 BMW M1 Audi S4 Nissan 350Z Honda Integra Type-R (J) Mazda RX-8 Audi TT Coupe Sport Utility Ford SVT Lightning BMW X5 4.6is Porsche Cayenne Turbo Mercedes ML55 AMG Chevrolet SSR Volvo XC90 Pacific Muscle Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Nür Subaru Impreza WRX STi Toyota Supra Twin-Turbo Mazda RX-7 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Mitsubishi 3000 GT VR4 Roadster AC 427 MKIII Renault Spider Caterham 7 Classic Lotus 340R Lotus Elise Vauxhall VX220 Classics Ferrari 250 GTO Lancia Stratos Ferrari Dino 246 GT Ferrari 275 GTB Porsche 911 RS 2.7 Mercedes 300SL Gullwing Jaguar E-Type Porsche 550 Spyder Nissan 240Z Toyota 2000GT Sports Coupe Iceni Porsche 911 Carrera Coupe (996) Morgan Aero 8 Cadillac XLR TVR Chimaera TVR Tamora Audi RS6 Jaguar XKR Lexus SC 430 American Muscle Pontiac Trans Am Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Ford SVT Mustang Cobra Ford Mustang Fastback 2+2 Chevrolet Camaro SS Corvette Sting Ray Pontiac GTO Super Cars Delfino Feroce TVR Tuscan Speed 6 Ferrari 360 Spider Ferrari 360 Modena Dodge Viper GTS Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Porsche 911 Turbo (996) Ferrari 355 F1 Grand Touring Lotus Esprit V8 Aston Martin Vanquish Ferrari 575M Maranello Mercedes SL55 AMG Ferrari 550 Barchetta Ferrari Testarossa Bentley Continental GT Track Specials Ferrari Challenge Stradale Porsche 911 GT3 (996) Noble M12 GTO3 Honda NSX Type-R (J) Dodge Viper SRT-10 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo Lotus Exige Extreme Ascari KZ1 Jaguar XJ220 Porsche 911 GT2 (993) Ferrari F50 Ferrari F40 Porsche 959 Ford GT40 Ultimate TVR Cerbera Speed 12 Porsche 911 GT1 Mercedes CLK-GTR Pagani Zonda S Enzo Ferrari Koenigsegg CC V8S Porsche Carrera GT Ford GT Saleen S7 Paris Booster Pack TVR Cerbera Speed 12 (Live) Ferrari 288 GTO BMW 645Ci Ferrari 365 GTS4 Porsche 356A Carrera Speedster Ferrari 250TR Chevrolet Corvette C6 BMW M3 CSL Long Beach Booster Pack Radical SR3 Turbo Porsche 911 GT2 Clubsport Volkswagen Nardo Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Dodge Challenger R/T Hemi Dodge RAM SRT-10 Ariel Atom 2 Subaru Impreza 22B STi I can't seem to know how to unlock all of the tracks in the quick battle section?, Can they be unlocked?, Its expert, go on any track with a pretty fast car, do a 15 lap race on very expert. Just before you cross the finish line on the first lap stop and let all the cars go past u. As the last one flys past push the pedal to the medal, drive over the finish line and get from 8th to 1st in 1 lap. Its like getting a special award. when u next go into ya tracks a new one should be unlocked. You probably just unlock all of the tracks that are in the Season/Event races. For instance, the oval track isn't on Quick Battle. No I don't think that there any other tracks that are only in quick battle, Also be sure to include the name of the track! Below are the list of tracks available in this mode. Maker Make --------------------------------------------------------- Barcelona Barri Gotic Catalan Challenge Catedral Las Ramblas Passeig de Colom Place de Jaume Chicago Chicago River Tour East Kinzie Crossover East On Wacker In The Loop Lower Wacker Run North Wabash Overpass River Crossing The Miracle Mile Wells & Lake West On Wacker Edinburgh Castle Eight Grassmarket East Grassmarket Eight Grassmarket West Lothian Road Eight Long Lothian Road Eight Princess Street East Princess Street Long Princess Street Loop Terrace Sprint Florence Arno Arno 2 Battistero 1 Battistero 2 Duomo 2 Duomo 1 Piazza della Repubblica Piazza della Signoria 1 Piazza della Signoria 2 Ponte Vecchio Uffizi Hong Kong Admiralty Cotton Tree Drive Harbour Run Harcourt Challenge Hennessy Road The Waterfront The Convention Centres Wan Chai Run Long Beach Aquarium CC Circular Coastal Run Dolphin Loop Long Beach Challenge LBC (Long Beach City) Ocean Boulevard Rainbow Lagoon Moscow KGB Corner Kremlin 1 Kremlin 2 Lenin Red Square 1 Red Square 2 St Basil's Circle Nurburgring Nordschleife 1 Paris Avenue D'lena Circuit Interieur Elysees Challenge L'Arc de Triomphe Le Circuit Comple Les Deux Ponts Les Monuments Celebres Stockholm Bridges Gamla Island Hopping Gamla Oval Gamla Stan Loop Island Hop Northern Northern 2 Northern 3 Round the Riksdagshuset Speed Freak Sydney Argyle Street Cumberland Street Dawes Point Loop Downtown Short George St. Challenge Harbour Bridge Hickson Run Opera House View Sydeny Harbour The Rocks Route The Wharf Under the Bridge Washington D.C. Capitol Thrill Capitol Thrill 2 Northside Slide Ring Race Square Dancin' The Tour Up and Over Yokohama Downtown Honcho dori Kishamichi Minato Mirai Sakuragicho Seaside Loop Shinko Park Warehouse Loop Yokohama Bay Tour Yokohama Challenge Challenges are divided into the following difficulties: Steel (Novice) This is for inexperienced players to the racing genre. Although it is very easy, as many expect the reward isn't very high and encourages the player to jump up the difficulty. Bronze (Easy) This is also best suited for beginners that just want to hop into a vehicle. It is more challenging than Steel and has a higher reward, but players with a love for racing games want to bring up the difficulty. Silver(Medium) Silver(Medium) is best suited for players with moderate experience for racing games. The difficultly and reward is greater as compared to Steel and Bronze. On the other hand, if the player wants to they can bump up the difficulty. Gold(Hard) Gold(Hard) is for more experienced players that are looking for a challenge. Although Gold is always seen as the most challenging difficulty with the greatest reward, there still is another difficulty that even challenges the very-experienced. Platinum(Expert) Platinum(Expert) is for very-experienced players who apparently have the highest-attention span to actually play the game multiple times just to receive the medal. This difficulty is the most challenging but also the most rewarding. Many agree that it is better to get all Platinum for Kudos World Series than Arcade Mode because it is actually less difficult (Remember in Arcade Mode players can't choose their own vehicle) and the player will be rewarded the TVR Cobra Speed 12. Online Project Gotham Racing 2 offers the ability to play online against up to seven other players. You can choose the race type (Exhibition or Kudos), turn collisions on or off (only in Exhibition), set the city, route, laps, time of day, and weather, and restrict whichever car classes you want. The game will always show you real-time leader boards for each and every race. The online has been praised for being incredibly smooth and responsive, with no noticeable lag. Soundtrack "Hoshikuzu no Night Table" by Akiko Kabashima "What I Said" by Alien Crime Syndicate "Bump That" by Bathgate "Whatever Happened to My Rock & Roll" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club "Mia" by Chevelle "Space Chappie" by Color Variation "Look at All the People Here Tonight" by David Lee Roth "Slam Dunk" by DLR Band "Catch the Sun" by Doves "Enemy" by Eve6 "Crime" by Fujin "Passion, Harley Mix" by Gearwhore "I Heard You" by Good Charlotte "Little Things" by Good Charlotte "19/2000" by Gorillaz "Teach Me" by Groovenics "I Fall Down" by Handsome Devil "Deep Shot" by Hash Ball "Amygdale" by Heather Duby "Beat Em Up" by Iggy Pop "BurnItBlack" by Injected "Split C-J" by Inner Cafe "Slave Beat" by Junior Sanchez "Jonny" by Kittie "Spit" by Kittie "D x Drive" by Kuo Hirota "Scream" by L.A. Guns "Broken Tape Decks" by LA Symphony "Call it What You Want" by LA Symphony "Mondo '77" by Looper "My Robot" by Looper "Stay Out of Jail" by Love as Laughter "Temptation Island" by Love as Laughter "Superstar" by Love Seed Mama Jump "I See Sound" by Moth "Idle Hands" by The Murder City Devils "That's What You Got" by The Murder City Devils "Come Down" by Nebula "Junk" by Photek "Identity Crisis" by Pigeon John "Tastes Like Burning" by Polecat "Same Ol' Same Ol', hip-hop mix" by PYT "You are my Battlestar" by Q-Burns "Nekosogi Hosii" by Saeko Kai "Click Click Boom" by Saliva "Aisle 10, Mad Lib Remix" by Scapegoat Wax "Set it Off" by Shuvel "Resonate" by Sir Mix-A-Lot "What you say" by Skrape "koi wa" by Smile Street featuring Mica "Souljahz Don't Stop" by Souljahz "Throw Yo Hands Up" by Souljahz "Earthquake" by Spacehog "Deep Down & Dirty" by Stereo MC's "Inside" by Switched "Cruising" by Syuusei Murai "Some Things Never Fall" by The Black Halos "Galaxy Bounce" by The Chemical Brothers "Looking for a Super Girl" by The Makers "Time of Your Life" by The Yo-Yo's "Roll Out" by Timbaland & Magoo "To Leave It Now" by Trembling Blue Stars "Barbed Wire" by Zen Guerrilla